The present invention relates to an air compressor to be mounted to a vehicle such as a motor vehicle and the like.
Related Background Art
An example of a conventional air compressor is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-open No. 62-52290 (1987). This air compressor has a multi-purpose function so as to supply compressed air not only to an air suspension of a motor vehicle but also to external parts such as a tire (for air supplying). The air compressor comprises a cylinder head within which a supply passage for supplying air to the suspension and a supply passage for supplying air to the external parts such as the tire branch from one another. Fittings for connection to pipings are attached to outlets of the supply passages of the cylinder head.
Further, the air compressor for supplying the compressed air to an air pressure circuit of the air suspension is provided with an air drier for removing moisture from the supplied air to prevent malfunction due to trapped of water droplets in the circuit.
When the air compressor is operated for a long time, the cylinder head is heated to a high temperature. Particularly, in the above-mentioned air compressor for the air suspension, since the air compressor itself is disposed within a high temperature engine room, the air compressor is heated to a higher temperature.
In the conventional air compressors in which the cylinder head is provided with the fitting for connection to the piping to supply the air to the external parts such as the tire, in order to prevent deformation and/or damage of the piping and a piping coupling due to high temperature, the fitting must be made of high heat-resistance material which is expensive.